


Expect the Unexpected

by oneiriad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington had never expected to enjoy himself at the wedding of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forvent det uventede](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304838) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



> This was written back when there was just the one Pirates movie.

James Norrington had never expected to enjoy himself at the wedding of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. He attended out of a sense of duty and propriety and tried as best he could to ignore the glances and the whispers about the rejected suitor – and to avoid the mothers with eligible daughters who recognized a golden opportunity when they saw it.

James Norrington had never expected to stay long, nor did he. He made his excuses to the newlyweds, claiming to have work to do.

James Norrington had never expected to be pulled into a sinister alley as he walked through the dark streets, to hear a pistol be cocked and a voice that he had sincerely hoped never to hear again order him: “Don’t move, Commodore.” Things do not always turn out the way we expect them to.

James Norrington had never expected to be led through the streets of Port Royal – bound, gagged, blindfolded. He tried to escape a few times, but was each time prevented. Eventually he was pushed into a dinghy.

James Norrington had never expected to come aboard the Black Pearl as a captive. As a victor, perhaps – the proud Commodore coming face to face with the chained pirate captain on the deck of a ruined ship.

James Norrington had never expected to be treated as a guest – quite the contrary, he fully expected to be taken straight to the brig. But rope, blindfold and gag was removed and Jack Sparrow’s smile was pure gold.

James Norrington had never expected to ever appreciate the hospitality of a pirate. But the rum flowed freely and Jack swore that James would be released the following day.

James Norrington had never expected to end up celebrating the wedding of his former fiancé aboard a pirate ship, but that was exactly what Jack insisted on doing – just the two of them, alone in his cabin.

James Norrington had never expected to be able to enjoy Jack Sparrow’s company. As the night progressed he was forced to revise his expectations. Jack was quite capable of being very charming when he saw fit.

James Norrington had never expected to be kissed by another man. Jack’s lips tasted of salt and rum, and his tongue was very – talented.

James Norrington had never expected to find another man beautiful. The flickering light of lanterns danced on Jack’s tanned skin. He reminded James of some exotic feline.

James Norrington had never expected many things. During the night Jack proved to be more than willing to shame his every expectation – oh, he was quite the shameless one. He laughed when James blushed at being called beautiful, and he practically purred when James begged for more.

James Norrington had never expected to be disappointed with someone for being a man of his word. The next day found him in his office at Fort Charles in Port Royal, and he was forced to admit that part of him wanted to be someplace entirely different.

There was a time when James Norrington had expected the wedding night of Elizabeth Swann to be a memorable event, something he would be able to look back on with pleasure for many years to come. And what do you know – it was!


End file.
